Remote Controlled Endearment
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Who knew one fight over a single remote control can fuel one big emotional, romantic spark between a mean girl and a blonde-haired rocker? Taylor and Rock didn't expect it, but they soon find out it'll be well worth expecting. Tayrock one-shot with an appearance from Spud. Notice: Taylor may end up being a little bit OOC.


**"Remote Controlled Endearment"**

 **Rated T for mild language**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of its characters from the show. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, and its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I was gonna keep working more on my new Ever After High lemon, but I figured I'd do this instead just because I thought more of Rock/Taylor. And because of that, here's another Tayrock fic for all of you to enjoy! Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

"Ahhhhh, it's finally about time."

Those words came from a very curvy, very attractive woman dressed in a light yellow tanktop, a grayish white skirt and excellent black boot stilletos. Normally, she would be her mean self like always, such as asking her mom for money and even treating her like crap, but this day totally wasn't the case this time.

Instead, Taylor put on a nice smile on her face, as she thrilled of getting her own place. Of course, she wasn't living alone this time. After Ridonculous Race had ended, she had got herself an apartment with two guys from the show, Rock and Spud. What many people didn't know that after the show, her mom Kelly had decided to set her up on a date with Rock, knowing that the rocker had a total crush on her. The signs weren't even there of course, but something inside Taylor knew that Rock definitely had it bad for her.

So after a date to an awesome rock concert and a trip to Cold Stone Creamery, the two hit it off really well. In fact, this was their seventh month that both Taylor and Rock were together. Just to make things go further between them, both Taylor and Rock decided to move to a big apartment between them. With the gigs that his rock band Devil Frog has been getting due to their appearance on the Ridonculous Race, they managed to afford the money to move into a place where there was free cable, free A/C, and a free outdoor pool. Taylor didn't mind Spud having to move in with them as well, as long as they respected her privacy and space during band rehearsals.

So far, Rock and Spud had gone out for a while, which left Taylor, three cans of diet Coke, a tasty box of Chocolate Turtles and a showing of _The Perry Wringer Show_ in hand. Which only meant that it was Taylor Time today.

"There we go, I got some diet Coke, Chocolate Turtles, and some trash TV on the air. So far, so good!" Taylor said, checking them out as if she was going through some sort of checklist.

After taking a seat on the couch, Taylor turned on the tube.

The first thing that caught her attention was a catfight between two women happening on camera. And it was followed by a woman with terrible frizzy hair and a stocky body build that shouted out on camera:

 ** _"THAT'S RIGHT! I SLEPT YOUR BITCH-ASS FATHER! SO SUE ME!"_**

A fight like this definitely turned Taylor on.

"Heh, trash on television totally rules." She smirked while popping a chocolate Turtle in her mouth.

However, she felt something cringe around her waist. Apparently, Taylor must have forgotten to go to the bathroom before her so-called 'Taylor Time' started. How foolish of her to do that.

"Oh, crap! Gotta hit the bathroom!" Taylor cried out.

With the speed of an Olympic sprinter, Taylor got out of her chair and made a quick beeline for the bathroom. Right now, all that was left was an opened box of chocolate Turtles, three unopened cans of diet Coke, and trash TV left on the tube.

While Taylor remained in the bathroom, Rock came out of the living room looking a bit sweaty as if he was finished exercising. Which by the way, Rock was doing just that, trying to make his body more muscular at the gym. Hey, sometimes rock-stars like him need to shape up once in a while. What's the point of not getting any ladies if a rockstar ends up with a lot more flab around the abs?

"Crap, am I so sweaty!" Rock groaned. "I don't know how Ryan could end up doing a push-up with a finger."

Taking a rest on the couch that Taylor was sitting on, Rock looked up to the TV to see The Perry Wringer Show on.

"Eh, not my style." Rock sighed, changing the channel.

Substantially, Rock turned it to a 24/7 metal music channel. And the first show that came on was called _That Folk-Metal Show_ , which was actually a discussion, round-topic show focused on the genre of Folk-Metal. Rock pretty much loved everything that was metal, and this show was one of them.

A fat man with a curly brown hair and dressed in a Danzig t-shirt appeared on TV, introducing the show to everyone:

 _ **"Hey, I'm Eddie Funk and welcome to yet another edition of "That Folk-Metal Show", where our guests include Alice Snooper, Dave Mustang, James Leftfield and our musical guest Bawkin'! It's gonna be one wild ride for sure!"**_

"Ohh, I definitely concur!" Rock nodded in enjoyment.

But before he could fully enjoy his show in peace, Taylor appeared before him. However, he didn't look pleased one bit.

"Excuse me? I was watching my show!" Taylor exclaimed.

"You mean the show we're retarded people were fighting just seconds ago?" Rock raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, that show's a little boring."

Just to irritate him, Taylor decided to stand in front of the TV, just to irritate Rock off.

"Hey babe, could you move out of the way?" Rock told her nicely. "I wanna watch Alice Snooper make out with a snake."

"I'll move out of the way until you change the channel to my show!" Taylor said with hands around her hips.

"But why on earth would you ever wanna watch that _Perry Wringer_ crap?" Rock scoffed. "It's just the same damn thing everytime: Someone fights, somebody stabs their back on a family member and then beats the crap out of them, and there's a good chance someone ends up getting married to a parrot at the end. It's so boring!"

"Well, I like it! And I'm not leaving until you change!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Forget it babe, I'm watching my show, like it or not." Rock replied.

Rock decided to lean to the left to get a better view of the TV, but Taylor stepped to the left. Rock tried looking to the right, but it was the same thing. Taylor had stepped to the right, which rose Rock's irritation level to new highs.

However, things really got personal when Taylor decided to hold her breath in.

"Oh, come on! Not that 'holding your breath' thing again!" Rock whined. "You tried that on me when you wanted me to get those nice mitt warmers with those cute little daisies for you. It ain't working on me, babe. You can try it on Spud all you want, but I'm immune this time babe."

Taylor kept on holding her breath until her face turned blue.

"I ain't changing the channel..." Rock growled.

"The hell you will!" Taylor exclaimed, right before she wrestled him on top of the chair!

Taylor's combined body weight managed to trap Rock right on his lap, rendering him useless to escape. But that didn't stop him from trying to get the remote away from her rocker boyfriend.

"Gimme... that... remote!" Taylor groaned.

"You're gonna have to pry it from my dead cold hands!" Rock sneered, getting the remote far away from her.

"I think... that can be arranged." She sneered as well.

Using her quick reflexes, Taylor managed to get her hands on the controller, trying to pry them away from Rock. The struggle was so hard, knowing that it was like pulling an elephant to move with his/her bare hands. Taylor was pulling away so far, she had to breathe in and out just to give out that extra leverage. She wasn't sure that helped, but better safe and sorry, Taylor assumed.

After minutes of fighting for the remote, Taylor got it out of Rock's hands...

...

...

...only to send it flying towards the ceiling, breaking it in pieces.

Worse than all, the channel was changed yet again from the metal music channel to a romance movie channel. Both Taylor and Rock took their attention off one another to see what was coming on TV.

 _ **"Coming up next on The Romance Channel, this commercial-free feature presentation of 'Terms of Endearment'."**_

"Oh great, now see what you've done? You broke the remote!" Taylor exclaimed.

" _I_ broke it?" Rock scoffed. "Everything was fine until you chucked it at the frickin' wall!"

"That's because you wouldn't change the channel to my show!" She growled. "If you at least changed the channel back to my program like I asked you too, then this crap wouldn't happen!"

"Well, you got what you frickin' wanted!" Rock chuckled sarcastically.

"Yeah, but not to this mushy garbage!" Taylor whined. "There ain't no way I'm watching this fluff!"

"Well, I don't want to watch it too, but the problem is, the frickin' remote is broken!" Rock exclaimed.

"Great, now what in the hell are we gonna do?" Taylor groaned as she got off of him.

This was a tough situation to be in. Their fight for the remote ended up making things difficult for the both of them now. Now what's left was Taylor, Rock, cans of Diet Coke (Rock didn't like them that much), chocolate Turtles and a crappy chick-flick. What were they gonna do now?

Luckily, Rock had a plan for them.

"I guess maybe we can laugh at that chick dying in the movie." Rock shrugged.

"Ehhh, at least it's better than nothing." Taylor shrugged as she sat close to him. "After all, it's not like I'm actually gonna cry and bawl at something so foolish.

 **Two hours later...**

Both Rock and Taylor were in tears, crying in shock of the woman dying of cancer in the film. Just seeing that image of the mother's son being comforted by her grandmother was enough to water Taylor's eyes up like a waterfall.

"Why did she have to die like that, Rock? She didn't deserve it!" Taylor weeped with a tissue in hand.

"What was I thinking having to laugh at the chick with cancer?!" Rock cried out. "Death isn't funny! Even I find Spud's farts funnier than death!"

"Rock, why is life so short?" Taylor sniffed.

"I don't know, Taylor! I can't even control my tears enough to give you an answer!" The rocker sobbed again.

After the funeral scene was playing on the TV, both Rock and Taylor looked at each other with tears running through their faces. Is this what they were reduced to. Did this little fight along with this confusing situation ended up bringing them closer together? Did it start a little spark between them that they wanted to lit together?

Either way, Taylor wanted to make sure.

"Rock, I'm sorry we had this fight," Taylor sniffed. "I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Me too," The rocker nodded. "I should've let you watched your program alone."

"It's okay, it doesn't matter to me anyway." Taylor shook her head. "What really matters is were both sorry."

"I agree." Rock nodded again.

Seeing those tears around Taylor's eyes, Rock showed compassion and comfort as he wiped them away using his air guitar-playing hands. What came upon her face was a sweet smile. Perhaps the sweetest smile that Rock was glad to see around a river of tears.

"You know when you cry like that, babe, it makes you twice as hot?" Rock sniffed with a smile.

"Really?" Taylor replied.

"Totally." Rock smirked.

With a tearful, yet smiling embrace, Rock and Taylor decided to give each other quite a passionate kiss. Sure, it was OOC of Taylor to do so, and it didn't quite fit the mean girl-type that she was, but she couldn't help herself but do that. Just breaking in those sad puppy-dog eyes at him and forcing Rock to kiss her was so cute and sweet. And it was more than enough to end this little fight.

Breaking out of the kiss, Taylor had something else in mind.

"Rock?" Taylor replied.

"Yeah, babe...?" He replied back.

"You, me, my room, now." Taylor said in desperation.

"Oh, you know it!" Rock exclaimed as he suddenly lifted up Taylor, bridal-style.

And then, they suddenly rushed to Taylor's bedroom where Rock had put out a Do Not Disturb sign on the door-handle. Whatever was going on behind closed doors between the two was better off for everyone to figure out.

 **Thirty minutes later...**

Rock's roommate Spud finally came back with bag of Burger King burgers in hand.

"Hey, Rock, Taylor, I'm back!" Spud exclaimed. "And I've got some of those awesome Halloween Whoppers down at Burger King! The bun's colored weird, so I hope you like the taste of bulky charcoal between two meat patties!"

Meanwhile, Spud overheard some moaning and groaning coming from Taylor's room. Curious to see what it was, Spud decided to go over to her bedroom and put his ear to the door to see what he was hearing.

"Huh, Taylor's watching wrestling? COOL!" Spud raised his eyebrow. "I wanna watch!"

With a smile on his face, Spud opened the door...

...

...

...only to see Taylor and Rock in bed together!

"WHOA, WHAT THE HELL?!" Spud shouted in panic.

"CLOSE THE DOOR, SPUD!" Both Taylor and Rock shouted at Spud.

Getting the message, Spud closed the door on them.

His heart was racing back and forth out of his chest, seeing his bandmate and roommate doing the naked 'Wild Thing' together between the sheets. No wonder it looked a little sweaty and hot in the room. And no wonder those moans and groans didn't sound like WWE wrestling. It sounded too much like cries of not sex. All because one single chick flick made them romantically emotional with each other.

Spud regretted walking in on them one bit. So he decided to let it pass and move on.

"Huh, that means more Whoppers for me, then." Spud smirked, deciding on eating alone for the time being.

Yet nothing could contain the emotional hunger and appetite that both Rock and Taylor had, all because of a fight. Talk about strange.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'd admit this wasn't funnier than I expected it to be, but it shouldn't be a problem. Plus, it's nice to see Spud pop-up in this story. Is it me, or do I really do find Tayrock that adorable (even though they never even interacted at least once)?**

 **Anyway, what did the rest of you RR fans think? Feedbacks are welcome, homies! Until next time, same me time, same me channel! Now if you'll excuse me, time for some "Celebrity Name Game" even though it's not really on yet.**

 ***heads over to nearest TV***


End file.
